


Questions

by demuname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Kozume Kenma, Questions, Romance, Sexual Content, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demuname/pseuds/demuname
Summary: There were four questions about him and Kenma that Kuroo couldn’t answer, and one question that he could.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Questions  
> Original Haikyuu! fanfic by demuname  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

“What’s your relationship like?”

That’s a question Kuroo could never answer.

Romance never really sparked up between the two of them. They were two childhood friends who grew up together, became best friends, and finally, mates. Although, the line between best friend and mates were close to none.

It felt like nothing had really changed between them — their relationship before Kuroo marked him and after was still the same. The only thing that’s different were their intimate touches, sex, and a change in his nickname. In conclusion, Kenma was a package of best friend and lover, dissolved into one. 

Kenma didn’t know about this, but Kuroo silently liked to observe how other people’s relationship work. When they were walking together on their date, he would see couples holding hands, snuggled close against each other, and even making out in public. They never did that. Kenma would have his hands glued to his phone or game console while Kuroo walked beside him. Yet, he didn’t seem to mind this fact at all.

It wouldn’t hurt to try, though.

“Kenma, hold my hand.” He blurted suddenly, reaching his hand out.

Kenma met his eyes with a look of confusion. “Why?”

“Because it’s what couples do, duh.”

“We never even do that kind of things, Tetsu,” he grumbled, nevertheless encircling his arm to Kuroo’s instead to enable his hand to play the game. He chuckled as he pulled Kenma closer to him by his arm.

It’s not what Kuroo had expected, but every touch he made with Kenma, was as natural as breathing.

* * *

“Imagine if your relationship died out along the way?”

That’s a question Kuroo could never answer.

Kuroo knew Kenma ever since they were just naïve kids who knew nothing about the world and themselves – who only knew how to spend days playing and going to school. He knew Kenma before he could play volleyball and dragged him along with his hobby. He knew Kenma before his finished games reached three, an introvert who liked staying inside the house more than being outside but would still indulge to play with him just to make him happy.

Kuroo had seen Kenma in his worst days, when he would just spend the day in soothing silence, making sure that Kenma’s not alone with his presence in the room. He would do everything to alleviate his pain and distress, like when he was about to quit volleyball. He had seen teardrops fell off his eyes and sobs sneaking out from his lips as he tried to hide himself inside his blanket, and Kuroo would make sure to wipe those tears away while he caressed his hair until he fell asleep.

Kenma knew him since he was a shy, timid kid nobody knew about – the kid who hesitate to join the volleyball club, that Kuroo had to thank Kenma to encourage him in joining one. He was the only one who ever seen him in his worst times – he was always there when he broke down, tears falling off his face and snots dripping out of his nose. Kenma let the wetness dried out on his clothes as he embraced him tightly. He was someone he always turned to in whatever situation he was in, whether it’s high and low, and he knew Kenma would always be there with him.

They fought – they had their own misunderstandings, selfishness, and opinions. They fell apart, kept a distance, but they would always find their way back to each other. They would forgive and mend everything back to the way it always was.

Because to Kuroo, Kenma was his home, someone who he would always return to.

That’s why, Kuroo knew their relationship would never aground, not now and ever, and there’s just no way to imagine it.

* * *

“How did you plan in stepping your relationship up?”

That’s a question Kuroo could never answer.

Kenma had nonchalantly asked him to come over to help him with his upcoming heat, without any signs of wariness, to ease his overbearing desire and agony. It was a favour, really, and Kuroo even made sure he fully understood the consequences of his actions. Kenma didn’t put too much thought into it – he knew he could believe in his best friend, and he would. Kuroo, on the other hand, also believed in Kenma, accepting his offer of favour, ready to handle the results of their actions.

That time, was Kuroo’s last year of high school, just a tad before his graduation – Kuroo had come into Kenma’s room when his heat came, as the familiar, sweet scent of apple and cinnamon became heavy, filling his nostrils, blinding him from his clear mind as he succumbed into his instincts. Kenma was anticipating him, after several dreary, torturous heats, even using birth-control pills to welcome the alpha in. Having the real thing inside of him felt incredible – not just toys, Kuroo’s clothes, and his imagination leaving him dreadfully wanting. Kuroo’s strong scent, a weird mixture of sea and smoke left Kenma intoxicated, with no right amount of it that could leave him satisfied.

Being inside Kenma, having his knot swell inside for the first time, his scent whipping through his nose, with no right and clear minds between them as they both capitulated in lust and desire – Kuroo couldn’t, and could never have enough of it. They were two souls that found their way to each other, with nothing that could tear them apart. He inhaled deep into Kenma’s nape where his scent was the strongest as his scent glands were located, licking it with his tongue to taste him, before he sank his teeth into his nape and drew blood out, officially claiming the omega, his.

Kenma whimpered, either in pain or pleasure, feeling his peak reaching as his alpha licked the leftover blood, letting him to take care of him. That night when they bonded, was the best heat Kenma had ever experienced. But when morning came with his heat subsided, fogged mind clearing, he looked into Kuroo’s eyes to search for a tint, any kind of remorse or qualm inside his hazel orbs, to find none. The latter, who seemed to get the catch, smiled sincerely, adoration luminating his gaze. He hugged him, giving his reassurance, to let him know that everything was okay.

Everything about them was like river – it’s about how the water streamed so naturally, even when obstacles were in the way. No plans, thoughts, and ideas judging them. It was the sound of heart, feelings, and the bond they developed over the years. They were still best friends, two inseparable souls who would continue to watch each other grow and walked through life together – nothing had changed between them, except for a sanctioned bond connecting them until death separated them apart.

And truly, Kuroo could never plan anything like this.

* * *

“What do you love the most about Kenma?”

That’s a question Kuroo could never answer.

He loved Kenma’s piercing golden eyes, his sharp nose, his pointy ears, and his soft, pink lips.

Kuroo loved how small Kenma’s hand compared to his, he loved how Kenma’s slender body complete him like a puzzle piece against his toned, muscular one. He adored how Kenma kept his gaze focused on his game – that glint of mirth when he won his fight or when he completed the game or that scrunchy face he made when he lost. He loved it when Kenma held his laugh in, and even more when he couldn’t hold it in. He loved how Kenma could keep his composure – to stay true to his indifferent expression, yet Kuroo knew every inch of his emotion could be deciphered in his golden orbs and in his words. He loved how his opposite personality balanced out his own, and just being there, knowing only the best what he needed at the moment – a person who understood him in and out. He adored Kenma’s skill and mind, about how he observed and analysed things, knowing millions without even saying a word – even when he stood on the volleyball grounds, syncing movements and strategies altogether, bringing the team to unison of victory.

He loved how Kenma would blush when he closed their distance together – those swollen, plump red lips after he plummeted them with rough kisses, those red bite marks he left all over his porcelain skin, those half-lidded eyes with orbs glistening in pleasure, and those melodic noises and moans he let out. He loved how he called his name, clouded in lust and bliss, marking his own back with scratches while he pushed himself inside, fitting just perfectly to his frame. He loved every move Kenma made against him, how his body danced alongside his rhythm, how he squirmed against his weight above him, and when he had the courage to make the first move. He loved to brush his hand across Kenma’s nape and left butterfly kisses all over it – a place where the bond between them was sealed from the past until forever.

Kuroo loved everything about him, whether it’s good or bad, in ups and downs, in one a whole.

* * *

“Why me? Are you sure you made the right choice?”

That’s a question Kuroo could answer.

“Because you’re Kenma, and as long it’s you, I would never have regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely love a/b/o universe and there's just not enough of em in this fandom. here's a tribute to kuroken a/b/o archive!  
> thank you for reading, my fellow kuroken shipper :)


End file.
